


Aim For The Kill

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Human!Harry, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Smut, Vampire!Zayn, a fight occurs at some point but I don't think it's too graphic, human!Louis, king of vampires!Zayn, vampire!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire AU. <br/>Niall is a vampire, Harry is not, Louis is there as well as Zayn (the king of all vampires and kind of Niall's fiancé) and they might have a lot of problems to work out. </p><p> </p><p>(Part of: Niall and Harry find love in every universe. A collection of One Shots.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aim For The Kill

"There have been killing sprees in town again.", Harry whispers into his Bloody Mary and takes a sip. 

Louis behind the bar snorts loudly. "I know, man. The newspapers are writing about vampires, but honestly, that's just a crazy murderer if you ask me. No supernatural airy-fairy. I call that utter bullshit.", the blue-eyed barkeeper says and pours in a beer for one of the bulky men next to Harry.  
"You think that's bullshit, but the police's been saying that... the victims were bloodless and they had bite marks all over their bodies. Louis. What if... what if they're real?", Harry wonders quietly and sighs. "It's just-- vampires, you know? Freaking vampires."  
Louis just plainly rolls his eyes and tells Harry to calm down, that it's all just a hype and definitely not even in the slightest real and Harry trusts Louis.  
The barkeeper starts humming Forever Young when Harry takes a look onto his wristwatch.  
"It's late, I should go. Work tomorrow and all.", he says, making Louis lift his eyebrows.  
"You're not going out there on your own now in the middle of the night. There's still this killing spree going on and while those murders aren't caused by vampires, I still don't want to see my best mate dead, okay?"  
Harry smiles at that and nods. "I know, but your shift is until like 3am and I really need my sleep."  
Louis hums contemplatively and looks around in the small bar, whistling loudly when something or rather someone catches his eye. "YO LIAM!", he shouts. "TAKE OVER FOR ME FOR A MOMENT!"  
The curly-haired lad looks at his mate flabbergasted. "What the fuck?! A stranger?!"  
"Li's not a stranger, idiot. He's the most reliable guy I know, actually. And he doesn't drink too much, so I'm sure he's able to pour some beers.", Louis shrugs and throws his apron into the face of a tall, muscular boy with big brown eyes. He looks kinda trustful, to be honest.  
"Let's go, Harold!", Louis says cheerfully and together they leave the bar, leaving Harry's drink behind and walk to Louis' shabby car. Harry sits in the passenger seat while Louis starts the engine. It rumbles and rattles but in the end the car rolls down the street. Harry'd like to say that driving with Louis is save but he'd be lying.  
"D'you think that the vamps are like in those Twilight books? Not the Edward one but those evil ones?", Louis wonders and tries to get the radio to work. It almost never works, though, he should really consider buying a new car.  
"I don't know, Louis! They're murderers, so...", Harry replies and stares out into the dark. It's a shame they're living in this tiny village, he really wants to go to a big city and live there, because everything is so small here. Too small. Too dangerous.  
"Oh boy! Is there walking a bloke out there on the road? In the middle of the night? Alone?!", Louis suddenly screeches and as a matter of fact, the car's headlights are met with the silhouette of a human.  
"Should we... stop and take him with us?", Louis eyes Harry.  
"Don't know? What if he's a pycho?", Harry eyes Louis back, who slows down the car.  
"Open the window, Harry, ask him if he's a mass murderer", Harry's friend tells him and finally stops the car.  
Harry does as he's told and opens his window, calling out: "Hey man! Are you alone there? Need a ride?"  
The bloke, now from having a closer look, is around Harry's age and obviously fit. Not at all looking like a pycho, rather cute actually.  
"Uhm", says the fit bloke and looks into the car, straight at Harry. Their glances meet and Harry is fascinated. The boy's eyes are an almost icy, vibrant blue, his skin is pale and delicate and his face soft and undeniably attractive. "Sure, why not? If you're not trying to kidnap me?"  
"We're not!", Harry tells him quickly and points to the backseats. "Here, come in"  
The boy smiles gratefully and opens the door, letting himself fall into the back of the car. "Thanks!"  
Louis starts driving again and promptly also starts asking questions. "So, we're Louis, that's me, and Harry, that's him... what's your name? Haven't seen you before."  
"I'm Niall", the blond bloke answers and grins, showing off a set of straight, blindingly white teeth. "And I'm kind of new here, actually. S'nice to meet you guys."  
"It's nice to meet you, too, Niall", Harry turns around and returns a smile. "What were you doing out there at night?"  
"Oh", Niall hums. "Just taking a walk... and then I got lost, haha", he says and Harry's not sure if Niall is blushing or not. It's dark and hard to tell.  
"Good thing we picked you up then, yeah?", Harry asks and winks at him. Niall nods in reply and grins even wider. "Very good."  
They continue talking the rest of the drive about the most trivial things, but Harry's content and Niall's funny and adorable and just the tiniest bit quirky. Louis seems to think so, as well, because he can't stop grinning either.  
"Where do you live, though, Niall? Where do you want me to drop you? Because Harry's house is really close and yeah..."  
"Do you live close to the forest, Harry?", Niall wonders and puts his chin on the backrest of Harry's seat, which should not be as adorable as it is.  
"Yeah, I do", Harry nods. "Unfortunately", he sighs then, making Niall chuckle.  
"Then you can drop me at Harry's, Louis", he tells the other lad, who lifts an eyebrow.  
"You live in the woods?"  
Niall laughs and agrees. "Yes, but don't worry, I'm not gonna murder any children or something like that. I'm just a normal guy living with trees."  
"Alright then, if you're sure?", Louis says and sounds a little doubtful.  
"I am, trust me", Niall pats the brunette's back reassuringly. "No worries"  
Louis just shrugs and parks in front of Harry's house, letting both Harry and Niall climb out of the car before he bids goodbye and is off to the bar again. "Can't let Liam do all the work, y'know!"  
Harry and Niall wave goodbye and then look at each other. When Harry looks into those depths of blue he gets all kinds of feelings, which scare him and arouse him equally, it's confusing, really.  
"I think I lied", Niall says then after a while of silent staring and steps closer to Harry. "I'm not a normal guy."  
Harry's eyes widen. "But... but... no, no, don't say you're a murderer, don't, please--"  
"I'm not a murderer, stupid boy", Niall smirks and rolls his eyes. "I'm a vampire"  
"You're-- you're a vamp--", Harry stutters and tries to back away from the blond. He's so close to his house, he just has to... make it inside and call... call what? The vampire police?  
Niall grabs him by his wrist and pulls him closer against his will. "Don't be afraid, you just smell...", he leans in and buries his nose in Harry's neck. "...so damn good. I want to-- I want to suck you... all empty but-- I can't, you're too pretty to be wasted"  
Harry's unable to react or reply at all, he just stands there stiffly, his blood is pumping in his veins, his ears, his head. He feels Niall licking his throat and it burns like acid, it hurts but not in the bad way, it's... it's almost a sexual burn, making his pants tighten.  
"Harry I think... I think you're the one...", Niall whispers against his throat and his voice isn't menacing, his whole being isn't. "I think you were chosen for me... do you feel it, too?"  
To be honest, Harry's not quite sure what exactly he's feeling at the moment besides slight arousal and a lot of fear. "I'm... I'm not--"  
"You're afraid of me, aren't you?", the blond asks in a hoarse voice and looks up at Harry, discomfort written clear on his face. Harry gulps and nods.  
"You're a-- a vampire... after all..."  
Niall steps back and gives Harry space to breathe. "What if... what if I turn you into a vampire, too? You wouldn't have to be afraid then!"  
Harry's eyes widen and he backs away from Niall. "What?! What? No, no! It's alright, I just-- please let me go, please--!", he begs, but he can see and feel that it's too late. Niall's eyes darken to a soulless black and Harry knows it's all over then and there.  
Everything around him goes dark.

\- 

When he wakes up again, Harry doesn't quite know where he is for a moment. After that moment, he still doesn't know, but he's in a very comfortable bed and he just wants to lay there and sleep forever. The thing is, though, that he doesn't feel tired at all, no, he feels awake and as powerful as he's never felt before. This is weird, he thinks, and sits up to take a proper look around.  
"Hey there", a voice greets him and oh god, it's... it's the vampire. It's Niall. Harry gulps.  
"H-hi Niall... where am I?", he asks the blond, who walks over to him to the bed and sits down.  
"You're at my house, deep deep deep in the forest of Nottingham", the blond winks and Harry frowns.  
"We're not in Nottingham. You're not Robin Hood... you're... you're a blood sucker, that's all you are!"  
Niall laughs and shakes his head. "True, true. I'm not evil, though. At least I don't think I am?", he grins mischievously and leans closer to Harry. "Do you think I'm evil?"  
Harry turns his head, so he doesn't have to look at Niall's ridiculously attractive face. "M-Maybe?"  
Niall laughs again, lighter this time, breathing against Harry's throat.  
"I left a beautiful mark here on your skin, on your soft, pale, beautiful skin", the blond says and places his lips there, kissing Harry's throat gently, who tries to suppress an embarrassing moan.  
"You're so pretty, Harry, you're so damn pretty... and you're mine now, yeah? All mine... all mine..."  
"No, I'm n-n-ot-- Ni--ah, ah!", Harry utters as Niall starts sucking on his neck, pushing him back into the pillow of the bed.  
"I want to own you, have all of you, baby. You want that, too, don't you?", Niall breathes and slides a hand underneath Harry's shirt, who shudders and only groans in reply. "Ni-Nia--"  
Niall twists one of Harry's nipples between his fingers, rolling the nub, getting it hard while Harry writhes under Niall, helplessly against the arousal he's feeling and god, he's so hard already, so fucking hard, he needs-- he needs Niall.  
"I want to breathe you in, fill you with all I have, so that our scents mingle and become one, so that no one can ever claim you besides me, me, me only.", Niall moans and finally - finally, finally - rips Harry's shirt off and gets his mouth on the overheated skin, dipping his tongue into Harry's navel, who hisses with lust, licking right up to his nipples, getting them wet and protruding. Harry bucks with his hips, but he gets no friction, no damn friction, because Niall's hips are too far away and the blond has him pinned down by his wrists by now, leaving the curly-haired lad dry humping thin air, moaning like a mess, begging the other to-- to just-- to do something at least.  
"Oh baby, you're so hard for me", Niall groans and attacks Harry's lips with his own, licking into his mouth hotly and messily, pressing his face against Harry's in a filth of spit and tears escaping Harry's eyes.  
"P-Please-- please--", Harry grunts, breathing heavily and he's still so hard, so untouched, he can't wait any longer--  
"What do you want, baby?", Niall asks and glides his fingers down to Harry's crotch. "Want me to fuck you? To use you? Want me inside of you?"  
Harry groans loudly-- "Yes, yes, please, please now-- f-fuck me--"  
The blond chuckles and unbuckles both their belts, shoving their pants down in one rough movement and Harry's erection springs free- god- finally- some kind of relief. "Ah... ah"  
"God, you're so beautiful, baby, so, so beautiful", Niall tells him hoarsely and plants a kiss on the top of Harry's cock, smearing the pre-come onto his already shiny lips.  
"Fuck, Niall--", Harry moans and grips the sheets of the bed tight with his hands. "Just take m-me already, I can't--", he begs. Niall hums and crouches closer to Harry's stiff prick, kissing it again and licking around the slit.  
"D-Don't be such a tease!", Harry cries out and wraps his legs around Niall's shoulders, seemingly surprising the blond, because he looks up and blinks at Harry.  
"Eager, are we?", he grins then and presses his lips onto Harry's inner thigh.  
"F-Fuck it, you stupid vampire!", Harry groans, sits up swiftly and flips them around, straddling him, so that he's on top of Niall, who lays now sprawled on the sheets. The curly-haired bloke lines up their cocks and grabs them both with one of his huge hands, starting to wank them, pumping his hand up and down.  
Then he gets a better idea and slicks his fingers up with spit, getting them good and wet.  
"Gosh, Harry, can I--", Niall moans breathy and eyes Harry's spit-slick fingers hungrily. Harry smirks filthy, suddenly feeling in charge and he pushes them into Niall's warm mouth, who devours them with a passion, licking between them like they are a lollipop.  
When Harry extracts them, a strang of saliva connects them with Niall's mouth. "God, god, Niall--", he hisses as he presses two of his fingers all at once inside of himself, moving them slowly. The pain is very welcome, as is the pleasure that follows.  
"Doesn't... doesn't it h-hurt, baby?", Niall wonders and grabs Harry by his shoulders, looking up at him with wide eyes. Harry chuckles lightly and shakes his head.  
"This i-isn't the first time I got fucked by a man, Niall-- don't worry", Harry tells the blond and runs his free hand up and down Niall's stomach.  
The he pulls his fingers out of himself and grasps Niall's hips with his hands, digging his fingers into the pale flesh. "Ah-Alright, you-you ready?"  
Harry slowly and carefully sinks down on Niall's cock, letting it fill his hole, his needy, needy hole, which swallows Niall's length right up. It's never quite been this way, he's never quite been this horny, nor has his body ever been quite this pliant, but it's as hot and pleasuring as it's never been either. Harry feels that something's changed, yet he doesn't complain, not at all.  
He lets Niall fuck him from beneath, he lets him rock his hips up and down, in and out and when the blond comes, it's hard and messy, making Harry gasp as he grips Niall's hair and comes, too, right on both his and Niall's chest.  
"Fuck Harry, I didn't even touch you--", Niall moans as Harry gets off him and lays down beside him, covering his face with his hands.  
"This is the worst thing I've ever done and I'm gonna regret this so bad", Harry complains and ignores the vampire next to him. 

\- 

Niall frowns and turns his head to face Harry. "No. No you're not going to regret this. You're mine, my mate, I chose you and I chose you wisely."  
Harry shakes his head and sits up, looking around the bedroom to find his clothes. "Never, never, never, Niall, you're a vampire, you're--"  
"You're one, too, now.", Niall says quietly and watches the curly-haired lad search frantically for his shirt. "Don't you feel the thirst?"  
Harry stops in an instant. He freezes. "I-- I--", and there it was, he feels it. A slow burning inside of his throat. He gulps heavily. "N-No... no I d-don't"  
Niall gets up now, as well, and touches Harry gingerly. "I can help you, it isn't that bad once you got used to it, I promise"  
Harry flinches and backs away from the other man. "D-Don't touch me, Niall! You're a monster and I am not! I will not kill! I will not accept this! Turn me human again, you psycho!"  
Niall's whole body turns stony at Harry's words and he steps away from him. "There is no turning back", is all he says as he picks up his own clothes and puts them on. His face shows no emotion anymore. Harry gulps slightly and pushes his shirt over his head and stares at Niall's back.  
"You don't have to stay I guess", the blond tells him and his fingers clench into fists by his side. "You're a free man, but don't forget that you're a blood sucker now, Harry, and that I claimed you, no matter how hard you try to deny it."  
"Fuck you, fucking vampire, fuck you!", Harry hisses and he's hurt, somehow, he feels betrayed and pranked. With a wave of anger, he pushes past Niall and leaves the house. It's a big house, in the middle of the forest and he has to walk for a long time, but eventually he finds his home. Niall doesn't follow him. Harry didn't expect him to.  
At home, his own house, Harry starts crying. He can't believe what happened, can't believe that a bloody vampire fucked him, can't believe that he wanted it, wanted to feel Niall's touch, can't believe that he felt an actual connection with the blond, can't believe that Niall looked like an angel instead of the spawn of Satan.  
He feels something breaking inside of him and of course. The thirst. The thirst is strong and it eats him, he needs, he needs blood. He knows it but he can't. Can't do it.  
He calls Louis, Louis will know what to do. 

-  
One year later  
\- 

"Harold!", Louis shouts up the stairs and Harry groans loudly. "Get up!"  
"Let me sleep, for fuck's sake, what time is it even?", Harry shouts back, tiredly, and shoves his face into the pillow. He's had yet another wet dream about Niall. Niall, whom he hasn't seen in over ten months. Niall, who turned him into a vampire. Niall, the person he despises and wants the most.  
They've barely spent a day together, much less talked much, much lesser been in love with each other if that's possible.  
"You're a vampire, I wasn't aware you needed sleep!", Louis yells again and this time Harry forces himself to finally get up.  
"You know damn well that I need sleep! I just don't age anymore and I drink blood! Also the sun doesn't do me good.", Harry replies loud enough for the other lad to hear.  
"It's almost six o'clock in the evening and my shift starts soon, I'm sorry that the sun didn't set yet, I'll tell it the next time, alright?", Louis grunts and walks away.  
Harry's been living with Louis since the incident. Okay, well, a few weeks after the incident. His friend had laughed at him when he first told him he's a vampire now. Then he sighed and accepted it, just like that, because he couldn't see Harry murdering anyone. Harry's only been drinking the blood from the hospital in the catheters. And sometimes from animals, too, but it isn't satisfying at all. It has to do, though.  
He decides to take a shower, trying his best not to wank with the thought of Niall under the hot stream of water. It's been so long, but his face and body is still clear in his mind. Must be because he's a vampire now. Most likely. Hopefully. Harry can't say he misses the blond, because he doesn't, it's just a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach that he isn't near him. It's as if a part of Harry is missing, the part that makes him feel complete and safe. He closes his eyes.  
Sometimes something doesn't feel right. Sometimes his heart, his never beating heart, gives him pangs of a feeling he can't explain. It feels wrong, oh so very wrong, but there isn't anything he can do about it. Niall isn't in his life anymore, he was gone as quickly as he came. Harry'd like to thing that this was the best decision.  
He turns off the shower and watches drops of water run down his too pale body. Wrong. All of this is so wrong. He steps out of the shower and dries himself with a towel, quickly dressing himself and joining Louis in the kitchen, who's eating a bowl of cereal.  
"Oh, the gentleman finally arrived! What a pleasant surprise!", he mocks him and Harry only rolls his eyes.  
"Shut up, twat", he growls and pokes the other bloke's tummy. "Ow!"  
"I hope you're ready then", Harry grins at him. Louis nods, puts the bowl into the sink and grabs the keys for his car.  
"No taking strangers with us today, yeah?"  
Harry forces a chuckle and nods. "Yeah..."

\- 

Louis pours some cocktail into two glasses and pushes them over to the girls who ordered them. "Hope you've a good night, ladies!", he winks at them and they giggle and walk away, drinks in their hands.  
Harry in the meanwhile does the dishes next to him and observes the other people in the bar. He's got this job, luckily, since he's not able to work in bright daylight anymore.  
"It's quiet tonight, isn't it?", he asks Louis, who shrugs and nods.  
"Luckily, I don't like so much stress, ugh", he replies and throws used straws and lemons into the rubbish bin. Harry hums in agreement as Louis excuses himself for the bathroom.  
Suddenly, or well, not so suddenly because customers are always expected, the door to the bar opens and a familiar face enters. Harry's heart drops. Or it would, if it still was beating. Niall.  
He's back.  
Harry quickly turns around to inspect some bottles of vodka, avoiding Niall's glance, which landed on him as soon as the blond stepped inside, a handsome man next to him. And no, Harry absolutely does not want to know who Niall's friend is, he doesn't care. Really. He doesn't.  
"Oh, hello Harry", the voice and the accent are still as Irish as the last time they met. Harry shivers and turns around with a blinding smile.  
"Hello! What can I do for you?"  
He half expects Niall to smile back at him, but the blond doesn't even as much as blink.  
The handsome man he came with sneers. "I just wanted to see who exactly the guy is, my lover thought was his true mate." He eyes Harry up and down. "Tsk, weak. You smell like human."  
Harry grits his teeth but says nothing, the man has an aura about him that doesn't bode well and it intimidates the curly-haired lad. He looks at Niall. The bloke is pale, too pale and he looks tired and worn. Harry can feel that something's up. That something's wrong with Niall's so called lover.  
"And who exactly are you that you think you can tell who is weak and who isn't?", Harry finally blurts and out of the corner of his eye, he sees Niall's face fall and his blue eyes widen, as if to say 'no, wrong question, please, please be quiet!'.  
The dark-haired man laughs viciously and slams a hand onto the counter. "Who I am? I am the king of all vampires! I am Zayn Malik!"  
"Oh", Harry nods and narrows his eyes. "How come that I'm a vampire and I've never heard of you?"  
Zayn snorts, disgusted. "Because you're basically human and I am not.", he roars and wraps an arm around Niall's waist, who looks tiny and frightened next to him. Harry almost pities him.  
"And you're together with... Niall now, yeah?", Harry wonders and grabs a cloth, busying himself with drying some glasses.  
"Not just together... he's my fiancé and we're getting married as soon as the bond between you and him is broken.", Zayn tells him with a sly grin. Harry drops a glass onto the floor. It breaks in hundreds of little pieces.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Aha, I'm sure you want to know how a bond between to mates is broken, right?", Zayn licks his lips and cocks his head to the side. "One of the mates has to die and we both know that it won't be Niall."  
"Yes, it won't be Niall", Harry agrees and clenches his teeth, feeling his fangs protruding.  
He's furious, he feels poison pumping through his veins and he is not ready to give up a bond he hadn't wanted anyway. It's all different now, though, Niall is there and he's unsafe, he needs his mate to protect him and Harry won't let Zayn become that mate.  
"But it also won't be me, vampire king"  
Zayn lifts his eyebrows at that and starts laughing. "You heard that, love?", he chuckles and looks down at Niall, who doesn't look at him. He looks at Harry, fear clearly written in his face.  
"You were against this bond with Niall, why changing your opinion now? You don't get to have him, you've had your chance, my friend."  
"I am not your friend! And after all, Niall is still my mate, my heart and my soul! He belongs to me and no one else!", Harry hisses angrily and leans forwards to growl into Zayn's face.  
"Uhm", says a small voice in the background, Zayn and Niall look up, Harry turns around.  
"Oh, Louis", he calls out. "I guess you're... finished and-- I'll be gone for a few... hours or so... take over for me, yeah?!" Harry rips off his apron and rushes out of the bar, knowing that the two vampires will follow him. 

\- 

They're in the parking lot now, standing in front of each other.  
"How are we going to do this now?", Harry asks and places his feet firmly on the ground.  
"What do you want to do? Fight against me? The king of the vampires?", Zayn cackles and shakes his head. "You're going to lose... but if you want, fight me!"  
After these words, nothing can stop Harry. He starts running forwards and he knows he's fast. Before Zayn can react properly, perhaps too stunned that Harry is actually attacking him, Harry punches into his guts and the dark-haired man lets out a groan. Niall watches the fight from a few metres away, biting his lips, staring at them with wide eyes.  
Zayn throws out his first punch and it hits Harry straight in the jaw. He tumbles back and holds the hurting place with his hand. Harry has absolutely no idea how to kill a vampire. But he will try... for Niall.  
He darts forwards again and collides with Zayn, who grips Harry's fists with his hands, pressing against the other man's weight.  
"You're too weak, give up and let me kill you! Niall is mine!", Zayn shouts at him, but Harry only grunts and kicks out with one of his legs, trying to strike Zayn.  
All of a sudden, there are small hands grasping the man's neck and chin, tightly and mercilessly.  
"I've never been yours, Zayn", Niall's voice booms and his fingers dig into Zayn's flesh, strong enough to break his neck. When Harry hears bones snapping and the vampire he fought sinks lifelessly down to the floor, he sees Niall's blue eyes furious and ruthless staring down at the motionless body of his ex-lover.  
He breathes out and looks at Harry.  
"We need to rip out his limbs and then burn him on a pyre.", the blond says icily and bows down to grab one of Zayn's arms, tearing it off his body easily. Harry hadn't been aware how strong Niall actually is, but he seems to be way stronger than himself or even Zayn.  
Harry obeys the blond's command and helps him tear off the rest of the vampire king's limbs, carrying them the whole way to Niall's old house, the other vampire walking in front of him, the rest of Zayn's dead undead corpse draped over his shoulder.  
"Niall...", Harry whispers and steps closer. "Since Zayn's dead now... who's the new king of the vampires?"  
Niall turns his head to face the curly-haired lad. He smiles weakly. "I am.", he says and throws Zayn's body onto the tiles of his backyard. Harry understands and throws his limbs down, too.  
"I am because I killed him", Niall clarifies and spits onto the corpse. For good measure. Then he enters the house, telling Harry to stay there and wait for him. He comes back with spirit and a lighter, pouring the spirit over Zayn and then setting him on fire.  
They watch him burn. The brightness of the fire in contrast to the black of the night.  
"Niall-- I--", Harry begins, but Niall only shakes his head.  
"Don't say anything... I've wanted to kill him. I knew what would be happening if we married... and I couldn't let that happen. I still-- you're still my mate, after all, and I chose you. I didn't choose incorrectly.", Niall sighs. "I just wanted... to love someone for a while, knowing I couldn't have you, that you don't want me... but then Zayn proposed to me far too quickly and it was just not right. I hope you understand... and thank you. For helping. This wasn't how I planned it to go, but--"  
"Niall, please", Harry begs now. "Listen to me, yes?"  
Niall stares at the fire, but nods anyway.  
"I did this because... I might have... I might feel something for you. I don't know what made me do it, maybe it was the bond but-- all this time, when you weren't with me... I missed you. In a very strange way."  
Niall giggles lightly. "I-- missed you, too. There wasn't a day I didn't think about you"  
Harry smiles and hums. He shuffles closer to the blond vampire and engulfs the smaller lad in a soft hug, kissing his temple. "We're still... mates, yeah?"  
"Yeah", Niall says and slings an arm around Harry's waist. "Why do you ask?"  
"Because I think we need to refresh our bond, you know...", Harry grins mischievously and makes Niall laugh.  
"Not now, Harry, we need to get to know each other first"  
"But I already know--", Harry interjects, but Niall doesn't let him finish the sentence.  
"You think you already know me, truth is that we only spent a night together, bonded, and I made you a vampire... the bond makes you think you know me, though"  
Harry huffs. "Works for me"  
Niall just shakes his head and laughs again. "You're impossible. See? I didn't know that about you, in the night we were together... you were just mainly horny and then angry"  
"Right", Harry sighs, frustrated. "How long do vampires burn?"  
"A while... a while", Niall tells him and they stand there, watching until the fire was a mere glow, talking to each other, which finally ends in kissing.

-  
Two days later  
\- 

"How's Nialls cozy house?", Louis asks him at work with an annoying grin plastered on his face.  
"It's... cozy", Harry replies casually and tries his best to ignore his pal.  
Louis hums. "Will he come again tonight?"  
"Don't know, god, Louis, stuff it!", Harry groans and throws a cloth after him, but the other lad ducks and it misses.  
Harry turns around and grins to himself. Niall will come again, he promised before Harry left for work and even sealed it with a kiss, saying good bye to Harry by calling him his 'princess of the vampires'.  
-

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to upload my Wattpad One Shots to AO3 and I hope they're enjoyable!  
> Sorry for all the mistakes (I'm not a native English speaker).  
> Leave a comment or kudos if you like! x


End file.
